Succor to the Sidhe
Walkthrough *Obtain a base weapon you want to be augmented; there is one base weapon for each job: : *Talk to Callisto, who will offer to tell you about the quest, the items, or the monsters that you will have to defeat in order to obtain your augmented weapon. *When you are ready to begin, trade the weapon to Callisto. :You will not receive the weapon back until you complete the quest. *Locate a Watchful Pixie in any of the areas Callisto told you about. *Only a single party can participate in the battle. Outside parties or alliance cannot interact with the monsters or party. *Upon a successful victory, everyone in the party who traded a weapon to Callisto will have the option of picking up their augmented weapon, regardless of who initiates the fight. **The Watchful Pixie can tell you about the weapon you have stored, the strength of the beast in this area, and will offer you the option to begin the battle. **Failure to defeat the monsters will not cause any EXP loss. You may also Raise up, and go straight back into the fight. **You have 5 tries per weapon traded. You may deny the augments given to you in order to use another attempt. After 5 tries you will not be able to try again. If the monsters despawn, a try is used up. **After the monsters are defeated, a Jubilant Pixie will spawn near where the Watchful Pixie originally stood. Talk to her to receive a preview of your weapon's augments, which you can accept or refuse. ***Even if you refuse, you may talk to the Jubilant Pixie as many times as you wish to receive the same dialog and another chance to accept. This does not use any of your chances, or change the Augment. ***Upon a successful victory, everyone in the party who traded a weapon to Callisto will have the option of picking up their augmented weapon, regardless of who initiates the fight. ***The Jubilant Pixie will despawn after several minutes. Watchful Pixie/Battle Locations Historical Background Sidhe In Irish mythology, the Sidhe (properly spelled Sídhe) refers to both fairy mounds or hills in which fairies live and the fairy people which reside in those hills (thus, sidhe is the term for both the place and the people that inhabit that place). The Scottish mythology equivalent of the sidhe, the sith, only refers to the fairy people and lacks the geographic component. These fairy people were supernatural humanoid beings that often (but not always) appeared fair of skin and very attractive and often had magical powers or abilities. Sidhe is pronounced “shee” and means “people of the fairy mounds” and “fairy” (sith means “fairy”). Those mounds or hollow hills in which they resided are tumuli, burial mounds, or barrows and are hollow earthen structures covered by dirt and grass (and later trees if in wooded areas) which are used to bury the dead in certain cultures. Burying the dead in this manner was common in the British Isles from around 3000-800 BCE. Examples: Banshee, Baobhan Sith, Leanan Sidhe, Cait Sith, Cu Sith, Daoine Sidhe, Du-Sith. The culture named Sith in the Star Wars franchise derives its name from the Sidhe/Sith of Irish & Scottish mythology. Concerning the Weapons All the base weapons used in this quest have references to fairies and other fairy-tale creatures found throughout various legends and stories. See each weapon for additional information.